Shattered
by OneSunnyDay
Summary: "When your katana shattered, it was not just the breaking of your weapons. It was shattering of who you were before."


Leo sighed as he walked into the dojo for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night while in truth it was probably the fifth. Unlike the previous four times, he did not feel as confident about his decision. He went to his small shrine and looked at the picture he had sitting amongst other things he had there. There stood him and his brothers, proud and happy, in front of Master Splinter…

 _Father…_

Leo quickly shook his head, trying to ward off the thoughts that came to his mind. He was not here to grieve again.

"Sensei," he said, "I have a problem. I know, it's not a big problem compared to everything we've had to deal with but it's a big problem to me."

 _What is troubling you, my son?_ Leo could almost hear Splinter's reply.

Leo sighed, again. "Last night, when we were fighting Kavaxas, I charged after him. I jumped in and tried to hit him with my katana, but when they hit his head," Leo paused, "They shattered."

Leo could just see Splinter nodding his head, stroking his sliver of a beard. _And…_

"And when I thought about what I would use now," Leo said, "The only thing I could think about was your katana."

 _That seems like a logical solution._

"But, I can't."

This would perk Splinter's ears. _You can't?_

"I've been thinking about it all day, Sensei. I've come in here four other times, determined to come and get them but," He sighed, "Every time I look at them, I-I get cold feet."

 _Cold feet?_

"I look at them and think of you." Leo admitted. "I look at them and realize I'm no where as good as you were." Leo could feel the emotions well up in him. "You wanted me to be the sensei, but I'm nowhere as capable as you-."

"Leonardo."

Leo looked up, tears in his eyes, to see Master Splinter standing beside of him.

"Father?"

"My son, I did not want you to become sensei to replace me." Splinter said in a calm voice. "I wanted you to become sensei because your bothers still need a teacher."

Leo looked into his father's eyes. "But, Sensei-."

"No, Leonardo. You are much more than you know. When your katana shattered, it was not just the breaking of your weapons. It was shattering of who you were before. The old katana was the student who tried to follow every rule I put down, even if he did not always succeed; the student who has overly eager to please; the student who would still be afraid of this task before him. And while you still may think of yourself as a student, you have overcome all adversity in your way. You have become a skilled warrior, just like I have always known you would become."

Leo looked to his father, almost unbelieving what he had just heard. "Sensei?"

Splinter shook his head. "No, you are the Sensei, and you are worthy of wielding my katana."

Leo smiled and wiped away his tears. "Thank you, father."

Splinter smiled, as well. "No, Thank you, my son."

As with that, Master Splinter disappeared.

* * *

"Mikey, for the last time, you can not use my notes as airplanes!" Donnie yelled at the youngest brother as he launched one of his newest creations across the lair.

"But, come on, Bro!" Mikey complained. "They are perfect for my newest invention! The super balloon soaker!"

"Remind me not to be here when he's finished with that project." Raph said as he handed Chompy a leaf of lettuce.

"You will all cower in terror at it's amazing power!" Mikey boasted. "But no one will be able to hide from awesome flight of destruction!"

"Well, make it out of one of your comics." Donnie said. "I need those notes!"

As Donnie made his way to the TV, he going to try to find something a little less brain-melting than Space Heroes, Leo made his way into the room.

"Hey, Leo! Check out the beginning phases of the super balloon soaker!" Mikey said with a smile on his face.

"Remind me to be far away when he's done with that." Leo said.

"That's what I said!" Raph told him. As Leo took a seat next to him Raph noticed something different. "Hey, Leo, are those Sensei's katanas?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah."

Raph looked them over. "Cool." He then looked to Leo. "He'd want you to have them."

Leo smiled inwardly, "Thanks."

It was time to make Splinter proud.


End file.
